1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lift fastening devices and more particularly pertains to a new lift fastening device for securing a motorcycle to a motorcycle lift assembly so that the motorcycle is not easily tipped off of the lift assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lift fastening devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,396 describes a generally conventional motorcycle lift assembly adapted for being positioned under a motorcycle and for lifting the motorcycle off of a ground surface when actuated. A similar device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,603 which shows a lift which is used for vehicle. A stabilizer for lifting jacks is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,487 and shows plates that are selectively extendable over a motorcycle frame so that the frame is positioned between a lift and the plates. The plates aid to stabilize the motorcycle positioned on the lift.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows for more effective stabilization of a motorcycle on a motorcycle lift. In particular, the device should be readily adjustable to allow for variously sized motorcycles and to reduce the need for the repositioning of the motorcycle on the lift assembly in order to ensure proper usage of the device.